Red Death: Ofelia's Rebellion
by Eisafangirl
Summary: "I don't even think I'm a daughter to her anymore. I grew up depending on myself in the castle. To keep myself alive, I cooked my own dinner. Even the staff around here didn't do anything to help me. I'm only an innocent Ofelia Stiltzchen, daughter of Rump Stiltzchen. Why don't I take my own mother's title? She's Queen Reina, daughter of the Bride." Sequel to Red Death!
1. Routines

**Here's the sequel you've been waiting for! If you haven't read Red Death, go to my profile and click! I'm going to enjoy writing this as much as Red Death! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Routines**

I stared out the window of my large bedroom. Yes, it was luxurious but there were lots of things missing. There was no closet, no bed, no chairs, no pillows, and no furniture whatsoever. I was in an empty large room that I shouldn't have to call "home". I was taking a break from my chores. Even though I'm daughter to a high Queen, I'm treated like manure. I don't like to talk about her very much because I'm afraid. I'm ashamed to call myself a daughter to her. I don't even think I'm a daughter to her anymore. I grew up depending on myself in the castle. To keep myself alive, I cooked my own dinner. Even the staff around here didn't do anything to help me. I'm only an innocent Ofelia Stiltzchen, daughter of Rump Stiltzchen. Why don't I take my own mother's title? She's Queen Reina, daughter of the Bride.

"Knock knock. The Queen asks for you," a staff member told me.

"Did she specify?" I asked.

The staff member gave me a dirty look and walked away. I didn't really expect anything different. That's how of the staff members are. I picked up myself from the window and went to Reina's throne. She sat there, dressed so nicely. Sometimes I wish she would teach me how to be a lady. A girl has to dream sometimes.

"Come closer," Reina's pale finger pointed at me. Her old mother stared deep inside me.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. I carefully stood up to her plate and bowed for the sake of my soul.

"We're having another one of those parties. I need you to get dressed as soon as possible, dear," she acted.

"Yes, ma'am," I whispered.

"Yes, mother," she corrected me. I nodded and was just about to leave when Reina stood up. She took my face and held it up to examine. She made a _hmph _and patted my head. "You are just so ripe for marriage. I remember when I was a little more than your age. I was at the top of my game. There were two who appealed to me. They both wanted me but I chose only one," she smiled.

"You're very beautiful, mother. I wouldn't be surprised," I smiled.

"A fifteen year old girl is innocent at heart. You wonder why I let you serve me and won't let you go outside," she started.

"I don't," I lied.

"Don't lie to me!" she bellowed. "Oh, I'm sorry," she calmed herself. "You'd be a spoiled , rich brat by now. If you dared to go outside, I'm afraid we'd have more suitors than we can handle," she winked at me.

I just smiled at her and nodded like I understood. I knew those weren't the exact reasons of why I had to stay here. Sure she kept me inside this house for the sake of my eyes. Sooner or later, a woman has to adventure out sometime. She seemed to want me to leave. I started on my way like a good girl. The only thing Reina can't control, are my thoughts. I wonder about who can see me in this forbidden palace. Do they know that I exist? Will anyone want to rescue me? I doubted that idea, for no man or woman would want to rescue a girl like me. I'm nobody important and I'll just have to save myself. I went back to my boring old window to look outside again. It was the usual scene: a village with poor people like myself. I made up names for certain people that I recognized. Of course it might not be their real names. They were my interior friends.

There was always that one man who I saw a lot. I couldn't see him that well so I called him Mystery. Mystery would usually walk around there and not do anything. He didn't look poor yet he didn't look rich. His face was usually hidden from me. It was like he knew I was there. My heart suddenly skipped a beat, when Mystery looked up at me. He didn't show a sign of expression. I waved my hand just in case he saw me. I could feel my heart pumping in every organ. Someone might've finally recognized me! As I stood up to make him see me more, he looked away and went back to his regular routine. I sighed and knelt back down in front of the window. I guess he missed me. I sighed and decided I should get ready for another one of Reina's disastrous parties.

It was a very late night. In fact, it was much later than I expected. Reina made sure that I was perfected in every single way. My dress went to the floor. I expected it to be red: Reina's favorite color. I felt like a real daughter of Reina but it was just a fake-out. She told me things I'd like to hear but weren't true. I just nodded and smiled, tediously. It was time for me to meet more men who I didn't really care about. Believe me, I wanted to marry someone. Reina pushed me with so many rich, greedy, ignorant, sloths. I couldn't protest, so I went along with it. It was the same old routine. I would randomly choose a man, Reina secluded us somewhere in private, he would tell me he loved me, I would object to him in a nice way, then go home to tell Reina about the failure. Most of the times, Reina would punish me for my wrong-doings. I would explain to her that it wasn't my fault. I would blame it on the suitor and say that he didn't want me anymore. That would satisfy her, for a while.

"You look like a replica of me," she insulted me.

"I am your daughter," I smiled.

"You may be my full-blood but I could make you whoever I want you to be," she said sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," I silenced myself.

She continued to smile and rub my hair back and forth. I never felt comfortable at her grasp. She could do anything to me at anytime. I always try to avoid her if she's in an unusual mood. She might want to test something on me or play tricks. I always hated being the objective.

Everyone informed me that it was time the guests were arriving. I never knew why Reina would have these parties. The first one made sense because I was coming of age. Suitors had to know what they're buying. Nowadays, people just come for the free refreshments and drinks. There have been less suitors that come. Reina blames me for it, of course.

"Introducing Queen Reina of this fine land, Randvauld," she went out first.

"Accompanying her is Ofelia," the announcer said blandly. It was always that way.

Some people clapped for me but it was hard to tell who. Mostly the attention was given to Reina. I always wondered why she never did these parties for herself. She doesn't have a husband and everyone here is as old as her. I shrugged it off for now. I stood in the middle of the party. Everyone was talking to each other. I tried to get into some conversations but I didn't feel right. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ofelia, I want to introduce you to some friends," I heard Reina unsheathe her dagger.

This part was always the worst. When I was introduced to her "friends", she would point her dagger into my back. She was always hidden, of course. She wanted to made sure I would choose someone or she wouldn't hesitate to kill me. I never understood why she was so serious about this part.

"It's nice to meet the three of you," I smiled at each of our contestants.

"Let me introduce you to Paul, Simon, and Jeran," she smiled at me.

"Yes, I'm Paul. If you let me marry you, I'd take care of you from now till death. Reina and I were just discussing the possibility of a son coming into the family. I've had lots of wives before and they couldn't make it. I hope you'll do me some luck," he smiled. I couldn't believe this greedy man. I wanted to give him a few manners before I'd marry him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure I could manage a son," I tried to form the words right.

"I'm Simon. If you let me marry you, I wouldn't mind a daughter or a son," he smiled. This man sounded like a good person. "Though Reina tells me you're a great maid around the house. An old sloth like me needs a good housekeeper like you," he bellowed. I spoke too soon. This party gave me much more pain than the others.

"Wouldn't you like to introduce yourself, Jeran?" she asked the quiet man.

"Of course. I-I'm Jeran. I swear to take care of you. I'd treat you like the wonderful princess you are. I know I'm not handsome like the other fellows but I'd treat you as my equal. You deserve a lot of riches," he smiled. This man had a good heart. He was one of those rare men who actually cared about my wellbeing. He was nice but I wouldn't say I loved him.

"Who is it, dear?" Reina asked me.

"Jeran, I think we could talk more about our future together," I looked at Reina.

She gave me a little scratch in the back with her knife. I winced a bit but couldn't feel too obvious. Yes, I knew that was a bad choice. It was better than the rich folks. She led us outside of the castle into the cold air. I sensed it was almost winter. Reina nodded to Jeran and went back inside. We both sat down on a bench. I wasn't sure what to say. I've had a lot of experience but I never said anything first.


	2. Family

**Thanks, bros, for sticking around! I've started schoolio so I'll try real hard to get all these chapters up. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Family**

"Why did you choose me, Princess Ofelia?" he whispered.

"You've offered to take care of me. In fact, I haven't chosen you," I shyly replied.

"Haven't chosen? Reina said that," I cut him off.

"Reina doesn't decide who I marry. You don't understand that there were many before you. I have found no suitors yet," I explained.

"That does seem to be true. Still, why choose?" he was curious.

"It's hard to explain to my suitors that I mustn't marry them. The nice ones like you are easiest to tell. You should feel honored. Nice ones are good to marry," I smiled.

"Thank you, Princess Ofelia," he chuckled.

"I'm truly sorry I have to break away so quickly. I ask nothing but your cooperation. I'm going to tell Reina that you weren't interested," I started.

"Oh, let me tell her. She might get you in trouble. The least I can do is help," he smiled.

He led the way back into the kingdom. The party was still going on. I spotted Reina in her throne with the Bride. She was laughing and talking to her very discreetly. She spotted us in the doorway and rushed down to see us.

"How are my lovelies doing?" she asked Jeran.

"There's been unfortunate news. I'm afraid this marriage cannot work in unison. She'll just have to find someone else," he looked at me stern and winked.

"Oh. That's completely unfortunate. It's your fault, Ofelia!" she shouted at me.

"I swear it wasn't her fault this time. It's just me," Jeran stepped in front.

"If you say so," Reina just smiled.

He bowed to Reina and touched my chin gently. With his head held high, he stormed off without turning back. He will be a brave man someday. Everyone was still at the party having a good time. When I turned to Reina, she had the complete opposite expression. Her face was as red as a tomato. She didn't believe his words and I knew she didn't. She screamed in rage and hit me. I fell to the ground, hurt by her actions. Everyone gasped and stood away from us. She picked me up by the shoulders and shook me about. Tears began to stream down my face.

"It wasn't my fault!" I sobbed.

"You can't do anything! You're even lucky to have suitors! No, they won't want to marry you!" she shouted. She then looked around to see everyone watching. "Please excuse my daughter. She's too young to be here," she explained to them.

After that, everyone went back to their usual business. I expected them to. They all believe her lies and what she tells them. She grabbed my tied up, red hair. I sobbed some more as I followed her down into the deepest part of the castle: my room. She didn't say anything to me after that. I felt like a complete mess. I started to cry some more and curled up on the floor. I thought about Mystery man again. What if he actually saw me in the window? I'd be in a good place right about now, so I wouldn't count on it. I took out my charcoal that I found in my prison. I began to draw what I thought Mystery looked like. I wasn't a good drawer but I practiced a lot in my free time.

When I was about done, I looked at the man staring up back at me. His whole face and hair were brown, from the floorboards. He stared up at me intently. I want to smile at him but I don't think he'd let me. I hoped that he knew I was in that window. All I could do was sigh and curl back up in my dress. I didn't feel like changing anyways. I started to fall asleep from the exhaust. My eyes fluttered back and forth. I thought I saw a person in my room. I couldn't help staying awake though! I tried to fix my vision and it was clear that someone was in my room.

* * *

"Mystery?" I shook my head.

"Mystery?" he repeated.

I was finally awake. My thoughts explained to me that this man might be a killer. He might be trying to kidnap me! Why would anyone want to kidnap me? I was still scared. I couldn't move from my position.

"What did you do to me?" I screamed in confusion. I tried to stand up but couldn't move.

"Just relax, my dear. I've given your legs a little break from running. The potion will wear off soon," he assured me.

"A potion? Are you a murdering wizard?" I sounded scared.

"I'm obliged you called me a wizard. I'm just a regular doctor," he told me.

"What do you want?" I distracted him.

"Just you," he smiled.

Oh? I was completely wrong in every way. Maybe he was coming to rescue me? He couldn't have been a bit more obvious than come here sneaking around. I shook my head and realized I still couldn't move.

"Why?" I suddenly asked.

"You're important to what is about to happen in the future," he stated.

"The future? I'll never be important, sir," I explained.

"You're such a valuable person. People would give their lives for you. Do you know that?" the man asked.

"You must have the wrong girl. No one would ever take a life for me. I'm used to the cold shoulder," I answered.

"I know my own niece when I see her," he chuckled.

"Niece? I don't have an uncle," I assured him.

"Ah, well, I guess we have to get used to that," he laughed.

"I'm related to no one. I only have Reina and my deceased father," I felt a rush of sorrow.

"That's why I'm here, my dear," he pointed out.

"You must know Reina or my father?" I asked.

"Both," he replied.

"What do you know of my father?" I perked up.

"He wasn't meant to be murdered. He was a very good man, a warrior. He fought for what he believed in. I should've married your mother instead of him," he sighed deeply.

"She was going to marry you?" I asked.

"We had plans. She chose me first but I had to save her. The only way to do that was if I cheated Death. When I did, he took me down into the ground and I haven't been up here for years," he said with a hollow voice.

"So you're really his brother?" I asked.

"Of course," he stated.

"What's your name, uncle?" I gently asked.

"Liam. Liam Stiltzchen," he whispered.


	3. The Last Deity

**Two chapters in one day is my celebration gift for starting the school year. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**The Last Deity**

"It's nice to know there's someone who knows I'm here," I say to him.

"I wouldn't forget about you. Especially Death. He knows all about your future," he explained.

"What's going to happen to me?" I asked.

"Well, I'll explain later. You need to know what happened to you before you were born," he said.

"What do you want me to know?" I was curious.

"Firstly, your mother is a lying harlot. Excuse my language but she's manipulative. She's responsible for my death in every way. She's also responsible for your father's. If he could come back to this land, he would surely get rid of her, for you. I could see him now. He wouldn't want you to be treated like this," he ended.

"I know what Reina is. Please don't call her my mother. I hate to have that title. We're unknown to each other," I explained.

"This is why I'm here. Not only are you a true princess but you are the Last Deity," he said.

"The Last Deity? I've only heard rumors and stories about it. The human has the power to manipulate even the impossible! I can't be the Last Deity," I laughed.

"They say only the Last Deity can enter the fiery pit," he said.

"I wouldn't like to try," I pouted.

"Don't worry. Death knows you are the goddess. We wouldn't have told you if you weren't," he pointed out.

"If I am able to go down there, take me to my father. He's down there, isn't he?" I asked.

"You aren't a dead soul. The Last Deity wouldn't be allowed to go," he shook his head.

"Then I'm not going anywhere with you," I explained.

I folded my arms and just stopped talking. This was a nonsensical dream that I needed to get out of. My uncle explained that I could either be used for evil or good. Fortunately, Reina nor the Bride know of this power. Uncle is here to help me choose right instead of wrong. My powers come from three branches: weaponry, magic, and combat. I know nothing of these. Telling me that made me believe less of my godly self. Shouldn't the Deity know all three of these branches? Liam explained that some Deities hadn't known until they were much older. Some Deities knew when they were children. It depended on the caretakers. Uncle told me it would take time for me to learn of these three branches.

"How are we going to see Death now? How did you even get here? There's a spell on the castle that operates by Reina," I told him.

"I dug deep into the grounds of the castle to find that the spell only wears off about twenty feet from where it began," he explained. "We should go. We might be overheard and caught," he started for the hole.

I paused for a second, thinking about the decision I was making. I already knew I should go with my uncle. I'm not a girl who's up for adventures yet, though. I think I'm ready. I have to learn what I can about being the Last Deity.

"I'll go," I whispered.

He took my hand and led me down into the ground, me first. Once we were down in the cavern, he lit a lamp and came down. I finally got to see what he looked like. His face was quite pale and swollen. He had facial hair but not much. Some blonde hair strands stood out. He took my hand again and led me down the stairs. I heard droplets of water falling down. The lamp was squeaking every step we took. I felt like we were walking forever and in silence. I could only hear the water droplet patterns and our footsteps.

"Wait! What about the hole?" my voice echoed.

"It has already been taken care of, Ofelia," he sounded grumpy.

I shrugged and continued down the steps, further into the ground. The pressure was definitely changing every ten steps. Finally, he revealed the gateway to this pit. The doors were large but not as big as the kingdom itself. Fire spit out from every spout. Some cries could be heard but not all.

"We're already here. We've been waiting," Liam explained as the gates opened.

As we walked inside, he let me go in front of him. There were spirits everywhere. They came to see who the new girl was. Without hesitation, they all bowed down. I turned around to see that Liam had done the same. I stared at each and every one of them. When I looked up, Death was at the other end of the path. As I started to walk, the spirits stood up and smiled. They all whispered to each other in another language.

Once I finally reach the end of the path, Death was still standing. He had no face and wore a black robe. He had no hands and didn't seem to have any body. He was taller than anyone here. His metal staff lay snug in the middle of his sleeves. Somehow, he was holding onto it.

"Ofelia Stiltzchen, daughter of Rump and Reina Stiltzchen," he called me.

"I am called here," I answered.

"Please, come inside," his soulless voice spoke to me.

He turned his back and opened the large kingdom doors. Liam followed behind me, keeping the spirits away. The interior was as dark as I imagined. There were no lights except for the candles that were strewn across the room. Death's throne sat in the middle of it all. Another chair sat right next to his. He sat down first in his and motioned me to sit in mine.

"Thank you," I stated as I sat down.

"Liam, we have some things to discuss," he bellowed.

"Of course. I think you may want to know why you are down here and not anywhere else," he asked.

"Out of anything else in the world," I answered.

"Death's job is to maintain the flames of all these people in the world," he pointed to all the candles in the room. Some where dimly lit, powerful flames, or in the middle.

"As I can see," I saw them all.

"He knows all of those who are born and who have died. As he lit your flame, it was stronger than ever. That is the usual flame for newborns. Year after year, Death came to check up on your flame. It was still in the same flame. It hadn't grown dim at all. He was very surprised," he explained.

"I noticed that not only were you immortal but you held the powers of the Last Deity," Death bellowed.

"Are you keeping me underground forever?" I was afraid.

"Absolutely not. The Last Deity is here for a reason. You have a mission to complete," Liam interjected.

"To destroy Reina?" I questioned.

"Yes and to keep ties with all four kingdoms of this land," Death said.

"Is it truly possible?" I asked.

"Yes. This land needs you. Elsief, the Assassination Alliance, Shaman, and Alik," I didn't know who they were.

"I want to do my best to help but I'm afraid I'm not skilled much," I admitted.

"The Last Deity passes on its abilities. You have already known weaponry, magic, and combat. You haven't even practiced," Liam explained.

I nodded and continued to sit in silence. Death motioned me to come with him. He took me to a series of rooms with everyone's flames. He told me to stop for a moment. His sleeve pointed to a certain flame that stood high above others. I slowly walked to it and stared. He was showing me my flame. As I got closer to it, my heart felt warmer than ever. My life was in this candle.

"You have a special flame, Ofelia," Death said.

"Where is Liam's?" I asked.

"I don't have one, Ofelia. Mine went out a long time ago. I work in the kingdom," he stated.

"You came up to Reina's kingdom, though," I spoke.

"Death gave me an exception," he said.

"I'm going to have to give you another one," Death suddenly uttered.

"Another one? What for?" Liam asked confused.

"Liam, I want you to protect your Deity. You must be her follower and guide her to the right way. We must keep her in good choices. I'll allow you to have your soul back on Earth," he led us to another room.

We found a small candle that had no flame. The wick was hung over and completely dead. Wax had dripped down from the burns. Death moved his sleeve over the candle to create a new flame. Liam's face had brightened and he put his hand to his heart as well. He thanked Death quickly and allowed us to stay here for a few days and nights. First thing I wanted to do, would be to get into this Last Deity character.


	4. Responsibilities

**Thanks for reading, bros. This chapter may be boring or not. I really loved reading this chapter. I was definitely listening to some Lord of the Rings while writing! I recommend doing it while reading this. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Responsibilities**

I couldn't really sleep that night so I decided to roam about the kingdom. I assumed that there would only be candles thrown about. I was in another tower that was still linked to the kingdom. I looked outside to see the spirits walking around, peacefully. It felt cold and different down here. I heard a sudden knock on the door.

"Tis me, Ofelia," Liam's voice stated.

"Please come in," I said from the window.

I heard him open the door. His cautious footsteps grew louder. I turned around to face him in a different attire, or maybe what he had under his cloak. He held a box in his hands. I tilted my head in confusion and waited for an explanation.

"Death sent me to make sure you were comfortable here. It's cold out here for a human," he opened the box.

It definitely wasn't a dress because of the design. I put my hand over the white cloth. It was purely smooth and warm. Liam took it out of the box and made sure I knew what it was. It was a cloak, for me.

"Thank him. This is unbelievable," I smiled.

I wrapped the long cloak around me. It went down to the floor and a bit longer. I instantly felt warm in the fabric. Liam touched the gold chain that kept it together.

"The white stands for the purity you have. White is the opposite of red. You know about your mother's red cloak," he explained.

"Yes. It's beautiful. It's so delicate and light," I smiled again.

"Keep it close. It may help you in times of need," Liam was about to walk out of my room.

"Uncle," I stopped him. He looked back at me. "Am I allowed to step outside the kingdom?" I didn't want to ask.

"Yes," he laughed. "You have many freedoms. No one can stop you. You make your own choices from now on," he put his hand on my head.

I nodded and followed him out the door to the outside world. The ground was a very bright blue. It wasn't like the sky. It leaned more to a white. The spirits felt my presence and looked upon me. Lightning strikes every now and then. It's a little odd that this would be happening here. As I walked closer to the spirits, they bow to me and greet me.

"Princess Ofelia," one bows to my feet.

"I'm honored to have you here. What is your name?" I asked.

"Serran," the woman told me.

"Pleasured," I touched her hand. Her spirit form turned into a human. I was shocked that I could do this myself. She smiled as she looked upon me. Once I released my hand, she turned back into her spirit form. She bowed once again and let me be. I placed my hood on my head as I walked around some more. Another woman came up to me, very confidently. She bowed quickly and stared into my eyes.

"Princess Ofelia, my name is Alana Smith," she introduced herself.

"Honored, Alana. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I'd never ask of such a favor. I just wanted to meet the newest Deity. I'm honored," she stressed "I'm".

"You look like a fine warrior yourself," I eyed her armor.

"I was born and raised a fighter. I died while I was on an adventure. I never got to reach the end," she sounded disappointed.

"I hope you don't mind but I need a great fighter like yourself to teach me the ways of the warrior," I smiled.

"O-Oh," she stuttered. "I-I'd be s-so honored. I'll teach you everything I know," she bowed again.

In the next hour or so, I learned everything that Alana taught me. I was surprised by how fast I learned. She told me that it was because I already knew the skills. I hadn't used them just yet. In no time at all, I was already a master. I practiced and practiced for who knows how long. I felt like I accomplished something great. It was time that I learned from other great spirits. I then met a very famous magician who specialized in sneak. He taught me a lot of magic tricks and how to perform them correctly. I was intrigued with his mastered ways of sneak. Everything seemed to go the way he wanted to.

"I know what you're thinking. How will you use this against Reina, right?" he got me.

"Yes," I laughed.

"Sneak is about being one step ahead of your enemy. You have to make sure Reina is always behind you. She is such a master of surprises herself. We all know her story, for Liam has told us. She had a sneaky, fake personality for many years. That's very sneaky," he began.

"I'd never be able to do that," I clarified.

"Of course not. That is such an evil. It's your job to plan ahead of her. You must anticipate her moves. I know it's a lot," he admitted.

"Yes, it is. I'm willing to do it," I boldly stated.

He nodded in agreement and said his farewells. My magic was all coming back to me. I didn't practice but there were other times for that. As I strolled along, I found a young spirit girl. She looked like she was five but I had to ask.

"Mommy," she cried aloud.

"What's wrong, my dear?" I sat beside her.

"Oh my goodness!" she bowed quickly at once. I laughed and made her sit back down.

"I bet you've already heard of me," I smiled.

"Yes! My mommy told me stories about the Last Deity. I didn't expect her to be so pretty," she smiled.

"Thank you," I nodded. "Why are you so sad?" I suddenly asked.

"I was really sick back up there," she pointed towards the Earth. "My mommy was crying for me to get better. The next thing I knew, I was walking down these steps. Death greeted me and told me everything was okay. He showed me my unlit candle. I cried for my mommy. I missed her a lot. That was almost two days ago," her voice became a whisper.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I promise to tell your mother about you when I get back up there," I made her a deal.

"Oh, that would be nice of you. Would you really do that for me? I hope you're not too busy. I don't want to distract you," she put herself down.

"Oh no. No trouble at all, darling. What's your name?" I asked.

"Emily," she responded quietly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily. My name's Ofelia," I shook her hand.

In that moment, Emily turned human once again. Her face lit up and touched her face. She exclaimed that she wasn't see-through anymore. I laughed and pulled her into a hug. She commented on my white cloak and snuggled in closer. I wanted to cry for Emily. A little girl shouldn't have to die so soon. I started to think about Death, even. He's the one who must put out the flame, for it is fate. He must greet all the dead and take them into his kingdom. It must've been even harder for him taking in this girl.

"You have such a pretty name," she complimented me.

"Why thank you. So do you. I'll try to be here for you a lot. Okay?" I asked.

"You don't have to. It's probably my fault that I made you promise," her voice cracked.

"You still have a bit of human life left inside of you. Keep it. Others may not know how," I smiled at her.

"That's right. I bet you could teach all of us about what has happened on Earth right now," she explained.

"I bet I could. Can you take that job for me?" I asked her.

"With pleasure! Look, here's more of our friends," I told her.

More spirits gathered around us in awe. They all smiled and bowed once again. The sat down and surrounded Emily and I. Each one of them saluted me and asked to be touched. I touched each of their shoulders and they lit up. They thanked me a lot and went back to sit down. I explained some of the things that were going on Earth. I told them my story of how I was excluded from the world. They stared in awe at the awful thing. Each and every one of them told me that they would gladly stand in my army to fight Reina. I agreed and shook hands with each of them again.

"Ofelia," I heard Death in the distance.

"Please excuse me, friends. I must leave for business," I said my goodbyes.

I walked back to the kingdom's door to find Death and Uncle stand there. It looked like they were having a deep conversation. Uncle didn't necessarily have a smile on his face. I stared back at the void of Death's hood.

"Ofelia, you should know that being the Last Deity is a strong responsibility. You're not allowed to be married or fall in love with anyone. Do you understand?" he bellowed.

I didn't think I understood him at all. I've always wanted to find the love of my life. It hurt to find out that I couldn't. I nodded in obedience and dissolved into my room.


	5. Coming Back

**Sorry for the long delay! It's too abnormal that I post so late. Next chapter SHOULD be tomorrow. I'll ****_sort of_**** promise. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Coming Back**

I arose from my comfortable bed and stared out the window. It seemed like I slept forever. It wasn't sunlight outside. I sighed and put on my robes from Death himself. I hurried outside to see if I missed anything important. I couldn't stop thinking about what was said last night. Being the Deity was important but I couldn't bear to be alone anymore.

"You won't have to," Death said answering my thoughts.

"You scared me," I held my hand to my heart.

"I'm so sorry, my dear. It's important that such an innocent mind not be forced into darkness," he bellowed.

"Yes. Did I miss anything?" I asked.

"Of course not. I've decided what you will do," he started walking.

I nodded and followed his lead. We were led to another part of his kingdom. I guess it wasn't just mountains of candles everywhere. It was a very long room. There were paintings everywhere. I wasn't sure who they were. Men and women of different ages appeared. Even children were portrayed.

"These people," I started.

"They were once in your place," he answered.

"All of the Deities before me?" I asked.

He nodded and continued up the room until we reached the top of some stairs. He assumed that I sit in this beautifully decorated chair. The seat was very comfortable. In just a few seconds, spirits emerged from the painting. I almost gasped at the sight. They descended down onto the floor and waited for further instruction.

"Deities," he called upon them.

They came forth up onto the stairs into lines of two. There were so many of them. The rest of them remained at the bottom. Each of them greeted me with delight and descended back down.

"They're all so beautiful," I gazed upon them.

"Indeed they are. It's time we discussed the plan," he explained.

"What did you have in mind?" I was listening.

"You must hurry to all of the 4 realms of this land. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"You will persuade each King or Queen to use their power and fight against Reina with you. You will have Liam protect you along the way," Liam appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Where do you suggest I start first?" I questioned.

"Head towards the woods. Fate will lead you to your first realm," he stated.

As he closed, the spirits all ascended back to their portraits. Uncle appeared at the bottom still, waiting for me. Death led me down the stairs and back to my room. His spirits dressed me in a long black dress. It looked stealthy enough for me. After I was dressed for my return back to Earth, they equipped me with my hood and unfortunately, a sword.

"What is this?" I glanced at it.

"He wanted you to have it. It's your backup," the spirit nodded.

I nodded and held it in my right hand. It was pretty light, considering I've been trained in weaponry before. The blade was smoother and shinier than any I've seen. I held it horizontally to my eye line. It was definitely smooth and straight. I sighed and sheathed it. They escorted me outside of the kingdom. Uncle was already waiting for me. Death came closer to me and put his robe on my shoulder.

"Please be safe. Don't lose sight of what's good," he informed me.

"I'll do this," I assured him.

He wrapped his arm around me and held me close. We walked down the stairs together until we reached Uncle. He let go and stood back like he couldn't come further. All the spirits gathered again. They made a pathway to the gates of this place. I took Uncle's arm as he led the way. Spirits bowed again for my leave. I smiled as I walked ahead. I didn't look back to see where Death was. We climbed the stairs back to Earth again. This time, the portal opened to the beginning of the forest. I felt the need to lead the way now.

"Where are you going?" he didn't act surprised.

"I think we should go into the forest. Something uneasy is happening," I breathed in the crisp air.

I was the first to step inside the forest. As I did that, a cool breeze spread upon me. It shook me up for a quick second. I hesitated to go in there. Uncle pushed me forward, gently.

"Come on," he put his hand on my shoulder.

The tall trees covered the night sky. The breeze was unnatural. It was almost pulling me in a certain direction. We kept hiking until I could see a house in the distance. I quickly hurried as the excitement grew. Once we got closer, a strange smell came from the house. Cookies? Cake? Hot Chocolate? I smoothly knocked on the door, hoping someone was in there. No one was shuffling around in there. I turned to Uncle and shrugged. The door was locked.

"Let's go inside," I suggested.

"The door is locked, Ofelia. There's nothing interesting here," he rebutted.

"No. I'm going in there," I pulled away.

I touched the strange door and felt the texture. This wasn't just any normal door. I put my face closer to it. It smelled like...gingerbread? I instantly pulled back for I thought I was going mad. I shook my head and continued to shake the doorknob.

"Ofelia!" he stopped me.

"We need to get in there. Now break the door down," I ordered him.

"Ofelia," he started.

"The door," I pointed towards it.

He shook his head and grimaced. He gently pushed me aside and put both hands out in front of him. In a matter of seconds, he pushed the strange door. I squeaked a bit when he fell inside. The door was shattered in pieces. I knew it was a different door.

"Gingerbread?" he licked a piece of the broken door.

"Do you recognize this house?" I asked him.

"No. If I did, I wouldn't have broken the door down," he looked stern.

He helped himself up and stood behind me while I walked inside. It was dark, just as I expected. A sudden shift in the room happened. My hands started to freeze up. I didn't move anymore. My eyes adjusted to the room correctly. I saw a figure by the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" I walked towards the figure.

It just stood there, staring at me. The figure's hair was out of place. They were pretty short. Uncle walked in front of me and confronted the figure himself. They just kept standing there. I decided to use my magic for once. I used a spell to illuminate the whole entire room. I said a few words and threw the orb into the air. All of the candles and lanterns were lit. I could properly see the entire room as it was. It was The Gingerbread House that resided in the frightening forests. My eyes glanced to the figure.

"I didn't mean to scare you," the witch croaked out.

"Oh, you didn't. What's your name?" I came a bit closer.

The old woman hid her face behind her shaggy black hair. She was exactly short. Her dress was saggy and tattered. This woman looked like she hadn't been outside in ages. Who was this woman? She suddenly looked into my eyes. She had cat-like eyes. They sought after your soul and kept staring. I wasn't comfortable.

"They used to call me the scariest witch there was. Perhaps you've heard of old Zelda?" she asked.

"Zelda?" I pondered her name. "I've never," I shook my head.

"Wouldn't blame you, dear. No one has come to this house in forever. As you see, I've been living my life cooking," her hands shook as she pointed to the sweets.

"You've been cooking here all this time?" I questioned.

"Yes. It's my job," she whisked some things together.

I came over to her stationary point and stopped her actions. She gave me a look of surprise and turned towards me. Her eyes focused on mine, again. Suddenly, she shrieked very loudly and fell to the floor in horror. She bit her lip and hid her face with her rotting hand.

"Please. Why are you afraid?" I asked.

"Don't act like you've never seen me before, Reina," she spoke my mother's name viciously.

"Reina?" I asked in surprise. "I'm not Reina," I assured her.

"Of course you are!" she shouted. "Don't play that mind trick on me!" she yelped.

"Mind tricks? I'm afraid I don't know any of that," I glanced at Uncle.

"Zelda thinks you're Reina. You resemble her. Here, let me take care of her," he stepped in front of me.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"Remember the little physician boy with Death?" he asked her.

She nodded and then pulled her hand away from her face. Her eyes looked into his, still disturbed. Her look started to grow softer. She smiled sweetly at him and motioned for him to help her stand up. She whispered a few things to him and looked at me anxiously.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone," I confessed.

"She's not worried about hurting anyone now. She's worried about you," he translated.

"Reina's daughter shouldn't be plotting against her," she joked.

"It's also the Last Deity's job," Uncle reminded her.

"Oh?" her eyes grew wider.

"It's true. You saw me light up this room," I proved.

"Yes, it's true. Let me warn you that Reina is a nasty girl. She threatened me with everything I had. I'm sorry I plotted against you, Liam," she apologized to him.

"I'm not concerned," he stated.

"After Reina became the new queen, we lost contact with each other. The plan was already complete. I've just done what I do best. I want you to have my only staff. I'm getting quite old and I won't be able to accompany you on your journey," she sighed.

She hobbled to a corner of the room and revealed a long staff. She held it in one hand and shifted her weight onto it. It glowed a beautiful white. She handed it to me and kept her eye on it. I thanked her graciously and held it with both hands. It grew whiter, almost blinding everyone. It was best that I hold it in one hand. She whispered a few more things to Liam and walked back to her original position.

"What was that?" I asked about it.

"She wanted me to know that if she joined Reina, she would've been eventually killed," his words scared me.


	6. Knowledge

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that the romance isn't currently setting up properly. Please be patient for there's a lot of adventure in this sequel! Let me know what you wish to read more of! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Knowledge**

Uncle and I decided to let Zelda be where she is. I respected her for standing up to Reina. She was cruel to everyone and I wasn't surprised when she explained that she was affected by Reina. We walked outside to the crisp air again. The air that was pulling me had disappeared. I shrugged it off and looked to Uncle for help. He sighed and decided I must know of the four realms. Actually, there were five but Reina's castle counts as one.

"There are four kingdoms: Shaman's Keep, Elsief's Realm, the Assassination Alliance, and the Forest," he explained.

"Explain them, please," I asked.

"Shaman's Keep protects those with magic abilities and is the biggest infirmary in the land. It will tend to those who have fought heavy battles," he said.

"I will fight a heavy battle," I admitted.

"King Shaman is a powerful wizard who you need to persuade. You need him on our side. Once you show him your skills, he will be of great help," he told me.

"I'll show him. Do you think he'll be wanting to help? What does he have against Reina?" I wanted to know.

"Shaman has everything against Reina. Death watched his son die in the fight between him and Reina. He wanted to avenge his son ever since, yet he stayed away from her," he closed.

"That's terrible! I'll definitely keep that in mind. What about Elsief?" my voice dropped low.

"Elsief's Realm holds the powerful and wise Elsief herself. She is like the High Queen of the land," I interrupted.

"Reina's the High Queen of the land," I caught his words.

"Excuse me, Good High Queen of the land," he corrected himself. "She holds good morals and is the exact opposite of Reina. You must show her that you are courageous and not afraid of anything, especially Reina. She will fight alongside with you," he closed.

"And the Alliance?" I interjected.

"The Alliance holds the power of sneaking and secrecy. They will be a good ally because they can be used for better morals. Prince Adair has neutral ideas towards the fight between good and evil. He fights for whatever holds good reasoning. If Reina gets to him first, we have more trouble on our hands," he got me scared.

"So they could become my friends or my enemies?" I inquired.

He nodded and sighed in a "breaking news" way. I nodded my head as well and sighed. All of these people hated Reina. What if they hate me too? If I told them who I was, they would kick me out, fight me, or even worse, kill me. I would still be protected by Uncle or even my powers. The Last Deity can protect herself. Uncle interrupted my thoughts.

"Lastly, there's the Forest," his voice descended. "It's obviously home to all nature. It can be a place where the darkness ends and the light begins," he stated the obvious.

"I know that," I pouted.

"What you don't know is the story behind it. See Alik is the leader and defender of the Forest. He holds many powers and ties with the rivers, tress, and animals," I cut in again.

"There's a leader of the Forest? I thought there was only a deserted place," I wondered aloud.

"He is a fragile man and won't stand for any intruders or war in his forest. His nymph followers are immortal and peaceful. You should ask him for assistance. He and his followers want their other half of the forest back. Reina keeps pushing them back farther until they will have nothing. You must promise them the forest back," he closed again.

"I promise," I hurried to say.

He smiled at me and then lead the way. I wanted to ask where we were going but he seemed annoyed. He seemed to know much more about this than I do. Why was I chosen to be the Deity? I haven't been outside in more than a decade. I don't know anyone other than my mother and Uncle. Why should I have to complete this task?

"It's because you're innocent, Ofelia," like he answered my thoughts.

"Did I...say that out loud?" I was embarrassed.

"Yes," he laughed. "Don't be worried," he assured me.

"I might be innocent but I'm not intelligent," I argued back.

He laughed aloud instead and didn't answer. I moved a strand of hair back with a single puff of air. The sun was rising just a little bit. We couldn't have been out that long. I didn't know what time it was anyways. All I know is that I was stuck underground for some time. Maybe I shouldn't have gone down there for so long. Reina is probably looking for me. It's dangerous to even be in the forest, trapped off of the trees. I shuddered at the thought and stopped my daydreaming. I almost bumped into Uncle. He was definitely perturbed about me being clumsy.

Uncle asked me to lead the way for a little while. I didn't know why but I went along with it. In just a few moments, I saw light up ahead. It wasn't just a beam of light. It was like a line just divided the entire forest from light and dark. I approached the line cautiously. I looked up at the sky to see if it was even daytime. It was still dark but every breathing piece of life sparkled. My heart was racing at the peaceful moment.

"It's the line that divides Reina and Alik's half," he enlightened me.

"I can see that. The other side must be magical," I stated.

"You may go first," he suggested.

I nodded and gently stuck my hand out into the light. I wasn't afraid of the light but just interested. Suddenly, my sleeve changed into white. I gasped and pulled it back in. The color changed to black in an instant. My clothes were changing colors? I put it back in, just for another time. It turned white again. I fully stepped onto the other side. My whole dress was white. What other interesting things did Death equip me with? I smiled at my new look. Uncle smiled on the other side.

"This is completely magical," I said.

"Glows white in the day. Camouflages black in the night," he explained.

"What about you?" I mentioned his attire.

He shrugged and stepped onto the other side as well. Nothing seemed to change. A look of disappointment, and possibly anger, rushed over his face. I giggled a bit and patted his shoulder. He shrugged it off and led me to where the nymphs sit peacefully.


	7. Alik's Forest

**Thanks for sticking around! Just a little heads up, I might not get to the romance until Ch. 10! I'm sorry but it's just that it's hard for Ofelia to love anyone yet when she hasn't ****_met_**** anyone yet. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Alik's Forest**

We started to notice that the trees were growing stronger in the lightest part of the forest. I kept looking back to the sky to see if it was daytime at all. It seemed almost impossible that it was still daytime in the forest. I could see a little gate in the distance. Uncle told me we were getting closer. As we did get closer, the gate was much bigger. It was in between two golden trees. The roots linked together to make a strong gate. Suddenly, one of them yawned. I jumped and nearly crashed into Uncle. He didn't seem to be bothered by the speaking tree.

"Who steps up to Alik's Forest?" the tree asked impatiently.

"My name is Ofelia Stiltzchen. I've come to see Alik," I said with truth.

"Alik doesn't take just any human girl to see him. I'm sorry but only nymphs are allowed. If you do not move immediately, then we'll have to fight you," he laughed evilly.

Suddenly, he noticed that his other twin wasn't saying anything. One of his roots slapped him across the face. He was angry and not in the mood to be woken up. They fought for a short time while we stood there. I looked to Uncle who just shrugged. I sighed and walked closer to them.

"Listen!" I shouted at them. They stopped to look at me. "You wouldn't want to fight the Last Deity would you?" I smirked at them.

"There's no such thing as the Deity anymore. Stop with your lies," they argued again.

Now I was getting angry, which I hadn't been in a very long time. I focused on their bickering roots and pulled them apart, all at once. They looked at me in horror and tried to fight me back. Finally with a boost of mind energy, I forced their roots back. They stared at each other and back to me.

"You'll let me in now?" I assured them.

"Alik will be glad to see you," their voices cracked a bit.

I entered in between the trees, with Uncle following. I could hear every last argument they had until I was presented with Alik. He stood on top of a large mushroom. I guessed it was built just like a throne. As he was sitting down, the roots formed a chair before I could blink. He motioned Uncle to come forth. When I was about to go too, he motioned me to stay where I was. They exchanged a few muffled greetings. Uncle pointed to me as his mouth moved. Alik's jaw dropped open with surprise and came walking down the mound.

"Princess Ofelia Stiltzchen," he bowed to me.

"King Alik of the Forest," I thought of a title.

"Alik is just fine," he commented.

"Ofelia is just fine as well," I made him laugh. Suddenly, he started speaking another language completely foreign to me. My body started to tense up. I looked to Uncle and he nodded.

"Please excuse me but Ofelia doesn't remember this place," his words rang in my ear.

He sighed and nodded very slowly. He linked my arm in his and we continued to walk. He seemed like a shy man. He wasn't that old, for his facial features didn't bother any wrinkles. His hair was a silky white with a matching beard. He didn't have any crown on his head nor any jewelry. He looked like a simply farmer. His tunic was a dark green and nothing more. The only thing he did carry was a sword. It was sheathed but it was probably special to him.

"Has the High Queen poisoned your mind?" he suddenly asked me as we stopped.

"Of course. When you spoke that language, I didn't remember anything. I've been blocked from the outside world," my voice almost swollen.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer. No one had to go through what you had to. Locked in your mother's kingdom ever since you were born? We didn't know," he said.

"She's not my mother anymore. She knows I'm missing by now," I guessed.

"I understand. For now, let me give you a review of our house," he showed me the way.

He told me to look up to the sky. There were glass houses that stood in the trees. What a smart way to hide, I thought. Everything else below were just markets and shops. Nymphs passed by, trading, laughing, chattering, and being ecstatic. I smiled at how pleasant they all were. It was peaceful, almost soundless. It was beautiful, almost breath-taking. This place could never be harmed. Time almost stopped moving for a second.

"Since I'm human, I'm the only one allowed to speak the popular language," he was saying.

"The nymphs aren't allowed?" I questioned.

"It's better that way and it should be kept like that. They shouldn't be mistaken for humans. When they are spotted, they should be known as nymphs. They should keep their identities," he said it in simplicity.

"I agree," I ended the conversation.

"I wish you remembered but I have a daughter. She's not my blooded daughter, though. Her name is Celeste. Celeste!" he gave her name a tone.

She walked out of a tent made from palm trees. She hurried to her father's side without looking at me. He explained some things in their language and pointed to me. She looked at me strangely and then smiled. With all her might, she hugged me. I laughed uncontrollably and then explained to her that she needed to stop. She didn't listen, of course. Alik had to pull her away for a moment.

"She's very affectionate," I commented.

"She hasn't seen you in a long time. She doesn't mean you personally. She was once friends with a Deity like yourself," he told me.

"Ah, I see. She sure can recognize one," I laughed.

"She has many special gifts. I'm allowing her to be your follower," he smiled.

"Wow, I'm really honored," I looked at her.

She was quite beautiful in her own ways. I admired her beautiful, green hair. A gold leaf wrapped around her head. As I looked closer, she had specks of gold dust on her cheekbones. She looked so little and innocent, perhaps more than me. I started to doubt the idea that she should come along. If she even died, it would be my fault! She whispered in her father's ear and then giggled.

"Celeste wants you to change into more appropriate clothing," she grabbed my hand.

"Alright," I said to myself.

In just a few minutes, I was already dressed in nymph warrior garb. I had a tunic that looked similar to Alik's. It was a little different than Celeste's clothes. It had a few gold leaves attached to it. My boots were even decorated in gold. She then attached my white cloak to it. She says some words to me and I just nod for some reason.

"'Now the Last Deity can feel like one of us' is what she said," Uncle translated.

"Thank you," I smiled at him.

As we went back outside, the light had already disappeared. Time had surely switched. Uncle explained that Alik offered us refuge here until the morning. He advised us that we go to the Alliance first. Reina might've gotten there first but we should make sure. If anything should happen with the Alliance, we might have no hope of winning this war.


	8. Alone

**Hey everyone! So sorry that you had to wait a week! School has been taking over my life! And YouTube! Sometimes writing isn't relaxing, you know? Anyways, I didn't write this chapter in pain. So, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Alone**

"Where is your first journey to?" Alik asked me.

"We'll go with your suggestion. We're headed to the Alliance right now," I explained.

"I guess this is goodbye then," he nodded to me.

"I just want to know one more thing," I told him.

"Anything," he smiled.

"What do you mean that I've been here before? I've never been outside," I wanted to know.

"Sorry we didn't explain. We mean that your reincarnation was here before. Perhaps if you concentrated on our language, you would be able to understand," he explained to me.

I nodded and then looked to Celeste. She spoke the language but I wasn't able to really understand. Maybe I'd get better as we spoke to each other. Alik said his goodbyes to his daughter and then spoke to Uncle. He explained to me that we should stay in the forest until we get to the Alliance. Taking the path in the open would be dangerous for everyone. I agreed with him as he started to lead his way. We passed the line separating Alik's half and Reina's half. Uncle was in front with Celeste and I was in the back. They kept talking in low tones, in the nymph's language. They laughed and nodded, completely ignoring me.

"What are you discussing?" I questioned.

"Nothing, Ofelia. We're almost there," Uncle said with a tone.

"You don't have to keep anything from me," I shot back.

"Everything's fine," he answered back.

Celeste looked back too and just smiled. I'm sure she didn't understand anything either. I groaned and went back to staring at the darkness. This time, my eyes weren't adjusting so well. As I looked up, I almost fell. Of course, neither Uncle nor Celeste looked back to see if I was alright. I shook my head and kept going. A few moments later, I could tell that they were speeding up. I tried to keep up but the darkness stopped me.

"Liam! Celeste!" I called out to them.

They kept going, even faster. This was getting on my nerves. Why should I even let them protect me if they don't? I suddenly stopped and took my last glimpse at them. They were gone from me. I sat down on the ground and looked up to the sky. It was daytime but it didn't feel right.

"Ofelia," a dark sound scared me.

"Liam? Celeste?" I suddenly stood up.

"You don't recognize your mother's voice?" Reina asked me. I didn't answer. "Answer me, Ofelia! I know your in this forest. I want you to come back home. I've finally found a suitor for you. You'll love him," her tone was soft.

"I'm sorry. I won't be going home. I don't feel comfortable there," I spoke in the same manner.

"You don't understand, darling. Can't you see that your uncle left you in the dark? Him and Death are planning to kill you. Isn't that terrible?" she said.

"He wouldn't kill me. He's been nice to me longer than you ever have. Besides, you have no proof," I explained.

"Death can take you with him anytime he likes. Doesn't that scare you, Ofelia?" her tone was monstrous.

"I'm leaving," I started walking in a random direction.

"Leaving, where, Ofelia?" her voice arose high again.

I didn't answer and kept up with my pace. She started laughing, manically. I tried dodging every branch and step while controlling my breathing. The air was getting hot and humid. I looked up to see where I was going. I saw a house in the distance. I ran further, trying to keep Reina's voice out of my mind. Tears were almost streaming down my face. As I saw the house more clearly, I dived out of the forest, landing on my face. The house looked down on me, like it mocked me. I scrambled to my feet and hurried inside the house, where safety might be. I looked around the room. It was completely empty.

"Hello? Does someone reside here?" I asked the empty space.

I walked around the deserted place, while the floorboards creaked. I reached a room that looked like a place where someone studies. It was a bit small but there was an old velvet chair in the corner. Or it might be a nursery for a child. I heard a noise upstairs and drew out my heavy sword. I slowly creeped up the stairs making sure no one was behind me. I opened the only door up there to find absolutely nothing. The window had blinds but it was shattered. This might've been a bedroom for it's space. I walked around the room a little faster. Suddenly, a different creaking noise startled me.

I tilted my head in confusion and walked over it once more. Something must be under it. I opened just one floorboard to see what was there. It looked like a basement was under there. I opened the other floorboards until a bit of light peered in. It smelled like rats and burnt wood. I cast a light spell as I went under. I was right, there were burnt pages and smoke everywhere. As I continued down, I saw the most horrendous thing. A dead body lied on the floor, face up. I peeped open a little scream. As I inspected him more, I almost choked. His neck was split open completely. He wreaked of blood. His skin was cracking and pale. I knelt down to inspect more. I didn't know this man at all. He was quite young for his age, which made me sorrowful.

"Ofelia," a male voice called to me.

"Liam?" I asked for I recognized him.

"Guess again," the velvet voice instructed me.

"Please, Reina," my eyes fell.

"Reina? I'm surprised you don't know who I am," the voice chuckled a bit.

"Then who are you? I've had enough with voices in my head. If your my conscience, then I'm going crazy!" I screamed at it. It didn't answer for a while. I backed away, slowly. I hoped that I didn't bump into someone. In fact, I really did bump into someone.


	9. Resurrection

**So sorry for no updates in almost a month! School's gotten the best of me. I promise I'll get much better! Sorry if the chapters are a bit boring but aren't sequels annoying anyways? Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Resurrection**

This time, a chill didn't creep up on me. I was uncomfortable but I knew it couldn't be Liam nor Reina. This person behind me was different. Could it be Celeste? I shook my head and just waited for the breathing behind me to stop. It didn't. It seemed to wait for me to turn around. Well, it had to get used to the fact that I was stubborn. This person didn't know me.

"You're so stubborn, Ofelia. Just turn around," this person did know me.

"You go first. I'd like to know who I'm being stalked by," I smiled.

I heard a shuffling movement and whipped around to face my enemy. I took out my sword to slash away. I swung at my enemy as I closed my eyes to hide away the grotesque scene. Nothing fell to the floor or made a piercing sound. I opened my right eye and squinted my left. I dropped my sword in an instant. This was so person I could see.

"Oh, Ofelia, I could've been dead," the person shook his head.

This man who stood over me, was tall. He was very handsome and but older than me. I was interested in his facial features. He looked a bit like me. A grandfather maybe? No, grandfathers aren't the same age as their granddaughters.

"You scared me quite a bit. I could've been dead too," I played along.

"Ha! We wouldn't want that, would we?" he asked me.

"Quit the laughing, who are you?" I asked.

"I'll cut to the answer. I'm King Rump Stiltzchen, married to Queen Reina Stiltzchen. I don't think she uses her last name anymore for certain reasons," he smiled at me.

"Married to my mother?" I was confused. "No one is. My real father abandoned Reina," I folded my arms.

"So you were told, Ofelia," he came closer.

"I don't believe in ghosts, you know. Even though I'm young, I'm over it. If you're trying to scare me, it wouldn't work," I thought I caught him.

"I'm not someone who'd scare you. If you don't believe me, I guess I'll just have to show you why I've come to you," he turned around.

"Why don't I get my friend Liam? He can help you," I smiled.

"Don't you mean your uncle Liam?" he questioned me.

"How?" I was dumbfounded.

"Let me make this quite simple, Ofelia. I'm the father your mother never talks about. Do you wish to know why I've never been a subject?" he was fierce. "I was murdered by her own hands. She converted to her mother's evil behind our backs. My brother and I are disgraced by her actions," he rushed the story.

"I could anticipate that happening to you. I'm sorry but I guess this is unbelievable. You're daughter isn't here," I tried explaining.

"I'd know my own daughter. You're Princess Ofelia Stiltzchen, daughter of me, the Last Deity," he slurred the words.

"I was never a princess. It was only a setup so I could find a husband," I sat down on the floor.

"Of course your mother would want you to get married. Though if I had a say in it, I wouldn't allow it," I laughed.

"If you are my father, then you'd help me get rid of Reina," I proposed.

"I would, only if you accept that I am your true father. We need each other's trust," he looked down on me.

"Yes, father," I hugged him tightly.

Did I really believe he was my true father? No but he did know of Reina's nastiness. I needed all the help I could get. Death told me to get on everyone's side. I was doing what I was told. After I let go, my "father" disappeared from my sight. I shrugged it off and went back upstairs. I put the floorboards back the way it was and quietly descended down the stairs.

"Ofelia!" Liam startled me.

"Goodness!" I let out a shriek.

"We thought we lost you! What are you doing here?" Uncle asked me.

"I felt a connection here. I came to see what it was," I told the truth.

"We should be on our way," he told me.

"Do you know anything about this place?" I asked him.

"No, Ofelia. Celeste and I are waiting for you outside," he took her hand and walked back out.

I took one last glimpse of the place and decided I didn't have any history with this place. Peculiar things will start happening to me. I should start ignoring it or my mind will get the best of me. I really cursed myself this time. Visions of things I've never seen before crossed my eyes. I couldn't focus on walking. My feet were swollen and aching a lot.

* * *

"Ofelia," my eyes were closed.

"Ofelia," a weird voice then said.

The voices started to talk in an interesting accent. Their English was very proper and different from the terms I used.

"She cannot respond to the words I say," one voice stated.

"Let us come and revive her," the other responded.

"We cannot revive. Let us stay here until she revives," one voice reacted.

I opened my eyes suddenly. I saw the blue sky above me. The clouds started to move away from the sun. I had to cover my eyes. I heard footsteps on the pavement come near me. Uncle and Celeste came into view. They spoke the nymph language again. I sighed for I couldn't understand them.

"How?" I asked.

"You'll never believe what happened," he explained excitedly and helped me up.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"You passed out for a moment. You didn't fall or anything. Your eyes were closed and you just stood there. For minutes, Celeste and I were trying to get you to respond. Suddenly, your eyes opened. They were bright blue and blinding, more than the sun. You started talking like a different person. I realized that we were talking to your father, my brother, Rump," he explained.

"He just took over my person, didn't he?" I was a bit angry.

"Yes, he did. He wanted to talk to me. The incident was strange though. You knew all these things that you hadn't even experienced before. Do you remember anything?" he interjected.

"Not at all. I remember waking up but my eyes were closed. I think you and Celeste were talking. Your accents were peculiar. You said 'she cannot respond to the words I say' or something like that," I stated.

"Alik was right! We were speaking the language of nymphs. You understood! We should test how we can trigger that ability later. For now, we must hurry. We wasted lots of good time," he explained to me.

As we walked, I kept thinking of Rump. Uncle said he was my father or his brother. I trusted my uncle so I guess he is my father. I hoped to get more answers in the future. When I face Reina, I'll know what happened to him. I won't die without knowing what happened to the man of our family. We were getting close, and I could see the mansion that was set upon a hill. We made it.


	10. Prince Charming

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've been dealing with Hurricane Sandy lately (ugh) so I'm trying to write more. I've got no school this whole week so I'll do better. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Prince Charming**

I could only notice how it looked like no one was even inside. The castle was a sickening grey color. Automatically, I couldn't trust this part of the land. I stopped right in front of Uncle and Celeste. They both gave me a nasty look and continued on. I didn't feel like going any further. I looked ridiculous but I didn't care. Something wasn't right around here.

"Ofelia, stay close. We don't want you to wander off," Uncle laughed.

"I don't think this place will be of good use. Let's turn back," I suggested.

"Turn back? Ofelia, we're this far. You're coming inside. This concerns you," he pulled me along.

As I stepped closer, my heart thumped rapidly. We stood at the door for a few moments, doing absolutely nothing. Uncle stepped back from the door and looked up. I followed his same movements. We stared at a man, possibly an assassin. He sat on the ledge, his foot dangling. How long had he been standing there for? Celeste was the last to look at him.

"Are you just going to stare?" Uncle asked the man.

"I was going to ask you the same. What business do you have here?" he asked.

"We've come to see the Prince. It concerns something important," he responded.

"The Prince is quite busy at the moment. Would you mind coming back later?" he stood up.

"Would you let us in if we had Princess Ofelia here?" that caught him off guard.

"The Princess Ofelia?" he was surprised.

"She's right here," he pointed to Celeste.

I was about to step up, when she blocked my path. Why would they do that to me? I had a lot of questions for Uncle after we set off again. Celeste quickly bowed to the man and stood close to Uncle. This was just another episode of me getting left behind. I wished them luck getting them to believe she was the Last Deity. I'll get back at them somehow.

"How can you prove it?" he was suspicious.

Celeste broke free of Uncle and stepped a bit closer to him. She was about to open her mouth, like she was going to speak. I realized we'd be caught at this point. She couldn't speak the natural language! I turned away to embrace the outcome. As I was going to, Uncle caught me and spun me around once more.

"I'm Princess Ofelia Stiltzchen, daughter of Reina and Rump Stiltzchen. I'm the Last Deity and a reincarnation of those before me. I'm confident of who I am. I don't think I'd have to prove it to you," Celeste spoke menacing English.

"Don't act surprised," Uncle whispered. I couldn't believe it! Celeste was speaking in English! Why did they have to keep it away from me? I wouldn't have told anyone! Uncle pulled me along as the doors started to creak open. Celeste walked in first, with us behind. They'll tell me later, I suppose. As the doors open, a marvelous corridor appeared. A red carpet started at the door and rolled all the way to the end of the corridor. I could see a figure in a chair from the long distance. The man on the roof appeared out of nowhere!

"Thank you for arriving so early. We heard of the grand news. We hoped you had something in mind as payout," he talked to Celeste.

"Of course. We'll give you anything you need. I wanted to get you on our side," she responded.

It took us a few minutes to finally get to the end of the red carpet. A monstrous throne sat at the end. A skinny young man sat sideways in it. He wore all black. The long sleeved shirt went up to his neck. He wore a shiny black eyepatch on his right. He didn't look too menacing. He looked lonely, just like this empty room.

"Sir, Princess Ofelia has arrived," the man bowed to him.

"Let me take a good look at her. I know the Last Deity with my own eyes," he turned his head to look at me.

I gulped and felt Uncle try to comfort me. He stood up pushed aside his man. He came up to Celeste and took her hand delicately. She smiled at him and bowed.

"I'm Princess Ofelia. Would you rather talk in private or here?" she asked him.

"I think here would be rather comforting. That way, I have my men and you have yours," he explained.

She nodded and motioned for him to sit back in his chair. She explained to him everything that happened to me. She gave a huge summary on my life and the feelings I felt. I should've been telling him these things. The emotions were being ripped out one by one. I didn't think I'd last any longer with this going on. Suddenly, Celeste began to explain her "hatred" of my mother.

"Reina should be destroyed. She is my own mother but I swore to everyone she'd be put down," she explained.

"You know we are a neutral people. If we find a good offer, we'll stick to your side," he smiled. "Although I find your explanation charming, I'd like to hear it from Ofelia herself," he suddenly stated.

I could see the shocking look on Celeste's face. She didn't know how to argue with that. She gave an interesting look to Uncle, probably begging for help. He started speaking to the Prince, very quickly. He nodded and just smiled as he tried to excuse her. When he finished talking, the Prince looked to me and started to get closer. This time, I didn't back away. Maybe I could help this time.

"This is Celeste, Ofelia's guardian," Uncle explained behind him.

"I can sense the innocence of this girl. You didn't do a very good job of hiding that. Look at her, she's scared for her life. She has just started the training of the Last Deity," he caught everything.

"I'm not scared for my life! I've got a sword and high skills," I thought I proved him right.

"Not what your mother would say," he started to walk back to his throne.

He sat down in his sideways form. Suddenly, a figure started to come from behind the large chair. She stepped out from the shadows and revealed herself. I wanted to break down on the floor at that moment. I couldn't handle the pressure being thrown at me. My breathing got faster. I was going to faint at this point!

"I wish you got here quicker. A part of me really wanted you to succeed, darling. It was too easy for me. Mother knows best," her cruel words told me.

"It was easy for me too. I met wise people who changed my life. Their advice gave me strength to defeat you. In the end, I will succeed," I reassured her.

"Reina," Uncle starred deep inside her.

"Liam!" an unknown tone in her voice arose.

She swiftly came to him like a child. She embraced him to the fullest and started to cry. He didn't know what to do. I could see he felt guilty but his eyes were enraged. After everything she did to him, she deserved Death's sentence. She pulled his arms around her waist and put her hands on his face. She started to mesmerize him, and make him believe she was innocent. She kissed him, like he was her own husband. He gave in too quickly. I made sure Celeste didn't get too jealous. It was fake, I told her.

"Reina, why are you here?" he asked her softly.

"My mother took over my mind! I can't help it anymore Liam, she won!" a whiny voice explained to him. Tears ran down her face as she frowned.

"That's what you wanted us to see," he was disgusted.

"You believed it all. The work has been done. I'm not surprised you made your way back up here. Death didn't know what to do to you," her face didn't show sadness anymore.

She slipped out of his grasp and walked back to the Prince. She kneeled by his side and took his hand. He smiled at her and shifted his eyes to me. What was going on here? I didn't mention that my heart didn't stop being nervous.

"I'm guessing we can't escape. You might as well hurry and put us in your doomed cell," Liam said.

"You could try. Don't forget that we have a whole army. It's useless, darlings," she told us.

"We? You've decided to fight with her?" Celeste suddenly spoke up.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Not only is she letting me marry her, we're getting better equipment, armor, barracks, food, and more. We'll have a better life than we have now. I deserve to be treated like a real prince in this land," he snarled.

He kissed her, harshly and more disgusting than what I've seen. My mother was probably marrying everyone by now. She was a disgrace to me anyways.

"Assassins! Come take Ofelia's guardians to the oubliette. They'll find shelter for the night there. As for you, my darling, you're staying with us. We've prepared your own room," Reina spoke to me.

The well-armored guards took my family away from me. The Prince guided me another way to my room. It would probably be a prison as well. When we got to my room, it actually wasn't as bad as I expected. It had a bed but not a very nice one. The floor was covered in hay. The Prince was quite poor. No wonder he wanted to take Reina's side.

"You only have one dress to change into. Don't worry about escaping. Three of our guards will be right outside," the Prince smiled.

They exchanged glances and shut the door. I heard enough locks to ignore it. They must be worried about my powers. I then heard shuffling noises and bumps in the door. The guards sound tough and mean! I search for something to change into. My only choice was a middle class dress. It was beautiful but I wasn't sure why my mother would make me wear this. She was all about the riches. I ignored it for now. I switched my warrior garb for the dress. It really matched my white cloak that I treasured.

Hours and hours went by, it seemed like. I would try to have conversations with the guards but they didn't respond. Sometimes I thought they weren't there at all. I would get food from time to time but I never got freedom to explore the other rooms. I sat in a corner, since it was better than my bed. I sighed and just closed my eyes for a while, wondering what my mother would do to me. I heard footsteps coming closer to my room. I stood up and put my ear to the door.

"Good day, fellas, mind if I get in there? The Prince is asking for her," a voice asked.

"We never got the message. Someone make sure. Two of us will stay here," a smart one stated.

Suddenly, I heard punches being thrown and men crying out in pain. Swords were drawn and slashed through the air. The bumps against the door were completely loud! I was surprised the door didn't fall down already. I backed against the wall just in case. At one point, all the noise stopped. I was confused for a moment. What's going on out there?

"Is anyone even in there?" the voice asked.

"Yes. I'm in here. What's going on?" I questioned.

"I'll tell you later. Any idea on how to get these locks open?" he responded.

"Obviously not. Does it look like I would know?" I was a bit angry.

"Easy now, love. I was just asserting. Do you think I could break this door down?" he was questioning me.

"I really don't know. Are we going to get into the sciences of it?" I made a point.

I didn't hear anything after that. The voice told me to stand back. As I was about to, the door completely flew towards me! I fell on the bed and shrieked. My muscles weren't cooperating with me anymore. I fell into a solid state. The figure stepped inside and looked down on me. I couldn't see, for a wave of fog cleared up my space.

"You are much prettier than I thought," he commented.

"Thank you. Might I ask who you are?" I wanted to know.

"No time for that, love. We better get you out before the Prince comes back. I have no idea what trouble you're in but I'll save you anyhow," he stated.

He quickly jerked me up on my feet. I could've broken my arm from that! I grabbed my cloak and hung it over my arm for the moment. He saw that I had the cloak and wrapped it around me.

"Thank you," I told him.

He nodded and led me out of the dark room. We entered the light and I was glad. I had some more space and air. If I stayed in there longer, I could've died. Maybe he was my rescuer. After all, he did beat those three men, and the door. I finally caught a good look of him. He was very tall and broad. He wore a very long coat and a white shirt underneath. I could see that his muscles were making a large impression. What an interesting costume. This must be for all the damsels in distress. As I was about to keep walking, I felt really dizzy and fell towards him. He caught me in an instant. I could finally get a better look. He had beautiful blonde hair. I would say it was true blonde. It was held in a ponytail but some of the bangs fell out. He looked like an angel.

"Are you alright? Don't collapse on me, now," he smiled.

"Yes, um, yes. I was stuck in there for too long. I haven't been outside in a while," I made an excuse.

"Where do you live? I'll get you back home safely," he asserted.

"I can't go anywhere without my friends. My Uncle and friend are trapped in the Prince's oubliette. Please help me," I wasn't really begging.

"No issue at all. I'll help," he grabbed my hand. The wind blew in my hair, from how fast we were going. He seemed to know where he was going. He's obviously been in this place before and many times. Was he a guard here? Was this a test to see if I would leave? I'll take that as a yes. For now, I want to trick them. They underestimate my intelligence. We finally got to the oubliette. There were many prisoners, kicking and screaming. I searched everywhere for my Uncle's cell. They separated them. I found Celeste and then Uncle.

"Where are you going?" I asked the man.

"You've found your group. I'll leave you to the rest," he started to run.

"I thought you said you'd take me back home?" I was confused.

"Look, I thought you were alone. I didn't know you had a group. You'll be safe with them now," the man pointed out.

"Charming?" Liam squinted his eyes.

"Do I know you?" the man tilted his head.

"You're Elsief's son! I almost forgot about you," Uncle's face lit up.

"I'm sorry I'm not acquainted with you. Let's get out of here and talk more, okay?" he asked all of us.

We nodded and followed him out. This was an easy escape, I thought. In a matter of minutes, we were standing outside of the Prince's castle. Maybe this was too easy. Where were all the guards now? I wanted to bring up the situation but Uncle might put it down. We walked a bit further into the forest again. We reached the outskirts and sat down for a break. I decided to stand.

"Anyways, thank you kindly for helping us," Uncle looked at him.

"It's my pleasure. My senses were telling me a maiden was in trouble," he smiled at me.

"What do you say to Prince Charming?" Uncle asked me.

Prince Charming? I thought every prince was Prince Charming. My goodness, I was standing next to a famous man! The Prince Charming rescued me! I couldn't be anymore excited. I was a bit jealous that he rescued other girls too. I was just another random, unimportant one.

"Thank you," I said instantly.

"You're welcome," he just stared at me.

"Oh, it's Ofelia," I reminded him.

"You're welcome, Princess Ofelia," he smiled.

"It's not Princess Ofelia," I had a tone.

"Yes you are. You're Queen Reina's daughter," I wish Liam hadn't said that.

"Reina's daughter?" Charming scowled at me.

"She's not all evil, Charming. She's a good girl," Celeste told him.

"I won't believe it," he stared me down.

"Would you believe it if we told you she was the Last Deity?" Celeste had a smirk on her face.

"Are you serious? She is the last one? This is magnificent!" he clapped his hands together.

"You're taking us to your mother. She'd like to know too," Uncle reminded him.

He nodded and took a short bow towards me. I nodded in approval.


End file.
